Luna Di Sangue
by adieu belle
Summary: Bella Swan: human. Perfect life, family and friends. One day in the woods changes all that and more. As a sinister man once said: "Little girls should never go play by themselves..." M for language and sexual suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BAAAAACCCKKKK! Here's the new and improved Luna Di Sangue!**

**Chapter One**

**Bella P.O.V**

_This is why we do it  
>This is worth the pain<br>This is why we fall down  
>And get back up again<br>This is where the heart lies  
>This is from above<br>Love is this, this is love  
>Love is why we do it<br>Love is worth the pain  
>Love is why we fall down<br>And get back up again  
>Love is where the heart lies<br>Love is from above  
>Love is this, this is love<em>

I knew it was time to get up. I mean, I had responsibilities and everything but it felt so _good_ being wrapped up in the three fleece blankets I owned, and I was tired.

I sighed and instinctively reached out and slid the slider on my iPod touch, turning the alarm off. I loved that song. I sat in the warmth for an extra couple of seconds before I quickly flung the blankets off my body. The cold hit me like a slap in the face. I shivered when my feet touched the hard wood floor. It was freezing. I reached under my bed and grabbed my oversized horse slippers, and slid them on my feet. They were also cold.

I heard the sounds of the T.V on downstairs. Charlie is defiantly gone by now, so he must've left it on. I rolled my eyes. Grabbing my sweater of the rocking chair in the corner of my small room, I hurried downstairs before we could waste more money on electricity.

My life was pretty simple. I lived on a ranch with my dad, Charlie, my cousin Jake, and my best bud, Ricciolo. Ricciolo is my border collie. Ricciolo means "swirl" in Italian and to me, he looks like vanilla and chocolate swirled. I call him Rick for short. Me and Jake are best friends. We do everything together along with Rick. We feed the horses, tend to the cattle, and clean the chicken's coop together. Living on a farm is tough work. You have to get up at the butt-crack of dawn to get anything done on time. But over the past seventeen years of my life, it's gotten so simple. My mom walked out on us when I was seven. She said she wanted to "find" herself and that living on the farm was suffocating her.

She never said goodbye to me.

I came home from school to find my dad crying on the couch. Uncle Billy (who is the adopted brother of my dad) was sitting next to him, trying to calm him down. Jake and me were the same age, so when I asked him what was going on, he just shrugged his shoulders. My dad had looked me in the eye and said, "Your mother left us."

I've never felt the same.

Things had gotten better after a while. Dad recovered, but still hasn't dated anyone, let alone be interested in anyone. I absolutely despise what my mother did to my dad. It's completely unforgivable. Though, I wear my mom's ring around my neck on a chain. I love her, even though she's a bitch. She raised me good and well for seven years. I love her for loving my dad, even though it was only for a little while. I haven't heard from her since that morning I kissed her cheek and said, "Bye Mommy! I love you!" She had looked at me and whispered back, "You to, Bell. Forever."

Ok, so maybe technically that was a goodbye, but it wasn't good enough.

I grabbed a cup of coffee, chugged it, and then sprinted up the stairs, eager to start the day. I reached the top step when the big-ass lug came out of his room.

"Hey, Bells, is their coffee downstairs?" Jake yawned. I nodded and ran passed him, yelling, "See you at the stalls later," over my shoulder.

After I had put on a flannel t-shirt, holey jeans, and my cowgirl boots, I skipped into my bathroom and peered in the mirror.

Now, I never bragged about my appearance. Sure, I was pretty, but I wasn't someone guys looked at twice. My brown eyes bored into my reflection. I wasn't conceited. I liked how I looked. Hell, I was damn well proud of my petite figure. I had my dad's brown hair and brown eyes. I had my mom's voice though. Soft and light. I also had my dad's personality. I was stubborn as a mule and quiet as a mouse.

I brushed my hair out, letting it fall in waves down my back, and then placed my white cowgirl hat on my head. Yeah, I looked good. I giggled then sauntered downstairs and out the door to start my day.

**Two Hours and One Water Fight With Jake Later**

Damn Jake! He got horse water in my hair.

We had been washing the stalls when out of nowhere he pours the dirty horse drinking water on me. I was pissed. But it turned out to be fun. Until Charlie chewed us out and ordered us to go change.

Now here I was, in my room, wearing a pretty white button up blouse and a pair of jeggings. Charlie gave me the day off for cleaning the horse stalls. Jake got extra time because he fessed up and told Charlie he started the fight. I was going to meet my friend Austin at a small coffee shop down town. Austin was a crazy, insane guy with an awesome personality. We've been friends for eight years.

And he's gay.

I love him to death, and him being gay came with perks.

I was putting on my black fashion boots when something out my window caught my eye.

There was a glint in the woods that lined the back off our house.

I shook it off, thinking it was my imagination, and grabbed my iPod, head phones, and wall charger. I didn't own a phone. It wasn't necessary. We had a home phone, so an iPod is all I needed. I was about to walk out the door when I saw it again. The glint.

I was getting curious, and when I get curious, nothing good happens. But the glint was shining again. I was so tempted.

I took one last longing glance at the glint, before turning and walking out of my room.

Not today, bitch.

I walked out the back door and was on my way towards the car when I saw the glint again. This time, I went straight for it.

When I got to the edge of the woods, the glint had moved farther down the path. I looked around me quickly, and when I saw no one was around me, I stepped into the woods. The glint moved farther with every step I took. I quickened my pace, but it got even further. I broke into a run and without realizing it, I ran off the path and into the woods, deeper and deeper with each step.

It was only a little ways away from me now. I could see the glint, glittering more than ever so I ran even harder. Almost there. . . .

And then it was gone.

I skidded to a halt. I was beyond confused. I looked around for a shimmer, glint, _something,_ but there was no one around.

I wasn't naïve. I knew about the deadly snakes and other dangerous animals out here.

_I should go back._

I sighed, taking one last glance around me, and then turned around.

All I saw was a pair of gleaming read eyes before everything around me went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeyyyy *cue cheesy grin* Here is your chapter by yours truly! **

**Bella P.O.V**

Fire.

White-hot, burning fire.

That would describe the intense pain I felt. It was as if I was being sawed in half, set to fire, and skinned all at the same time. I could still hear everything and feel everything around me. But my eyes were squeezed shut and my teeth were locked together. I was afraid that if I screamed, the pain will double, so I kept it locked up.

_Blood red eyes. . . . . _

What was happening to me?

_Those eyes, Child. . . . _

What the hell was that? A voice. A voice that wasn't mine was speaking to me. I was nuts. I cracked. I'm so insane.

_Hush, young one. I am Amy. I can speak with you through my mind and yours. You are not mentally ill. . . _

Help me! How long have I been here? What's going on? Please!

_You've been in this condition for three days, so far. As for the condition. . . . You wouldn't believe me until you were awake. _

I let this sink in for a moment. A slash of pain ran through me and a whimper escaped my lips.

_I know, Child. It hurts. It's worse now that the change is coming to an end. Just hold out a little longer._

Change? What change? Please! _Help me!_

_I cannot help you physically, but I can help you mentally. I can prepare you for what you are about to awaken to. You are a vampire, Child. Another vampire bit you, meaning to drain you, but I fought him off. You are now frozen. The venom has spread through your body. In a few more hours, you will wake up as a vampire. Your eyes will be blood red. You will want to kill and drain everything with a pulse. I have moved you far away from human civilization, so you won't massacre the whole town. I understand you probably have family somewhere there. You must listen, and listen closely, Child. You can't go back to their. You will end them all. The urge is too strong to fight. If we must, we will go back to you can grab clothing and such, but then you will have to leave. Make it look like you were merely taken. Kidnapped. Then you can come stay with me and Memo, my mate. This is all I can do. I'm sorry for your loss, Child._

Charlie? Jake? Oh God. . . . Vampire? Please, Amy, can you reverse this? Explain everything to me. It'll help.

_I cannot, Child. What's done is done. I apologize. You are immortal. The pain you are experiencing is the transformation of the venom killing everything in your body, and turning it stone solid. You can either drink from humans, or animals, like me and Memo do. I would rather animals. It's the easiest to up keep and it helps keep the monster within you in control. And it makes the red of your eyes go away and your eyes to become a slight golden color that you can pass off as brown. Then you can live amongst humans as you please. You will be safe in our hands, my sweet. We will help you._

I mentally nodded and focused on keeping my breathing regular. It kept changing erratically, and was kind of making me mad.

_Don't fight it, Child. It makes it worse. Your heart will stop beating forever now. Love the last moments._

I listened to my heart beat frantically.

**Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud.**

My breathing picked up and I felt the fire reseeding in my body. My heart was out of control now.

**THUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUD. . . .ba-thud.**

Then everything was silent.

**TADA! What do you think? I know, short, but hey, my fingers hurt! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: What up ma peeps . My email is BLOWING UP with reviews an author alerts! Thank you, **_**so much.**_** I feel much better about my writing! I used to write horribly but now…..I'm just amazed by your support! Thank you! The song **_**All About us **_**by **_**He Is We **_**inspired this chapter. And without further ado….HERE IS YOUR CHAPTER :D**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight, but I do like messing with their lives **

**Bella P.O.V**

Two decades.

That's how long I have been a vampire.

Twenty long years, I have roamed the world with Amy and Memo. We've been everywhere and anywhere. China, Singapore, Hong-Kong, Indonesia, even Madagascar. We went to that last one for more variety in animals. Lemurs were very delectable. We currently were moving to a tiny town called Forks. It was in Washington.

Yay.

Note the sarcasm.

I hated moving, but I guess I understood why. I was the "baby" of the Coven. Memo and Amy were, for all intentions and purposes, my parents. Memo was the overprotective dad, and Amy was the sweet, nurturing mother. Dad. Charlie. . . .

I remember it all too well.

**Three Days after Bella went Missing**

_**Charlie P.O.V**_

"_Bells? Bells, you home?" I called into the house. I shouldn't have false hope, but I couldn't stand not hearing my baby's sweet voice. Three days. Bella had been missing for three days. The phone rang, bringing me out of my sorrow._

"_Swan residences." _

"_Charlie?" _

"_Austin?"_

"_Hey, Charlie. Is Bella home? Any news?"_

_Silence._

"_She's gone, kid." I whispered after a while. Her room had been a wreck. Her bed was overturned. Her nightstand on the grown, broken. Everything was ripped from her walls and smashed. It was obvious she was kidnapped. And her widow had been wide open._

_I heard Austin make some kind of choking sound on the other line. It took me a minute to realize he was sobbing._

"_She'll come back." I said, my voice cracking._

_I hope._

**Bella P.O.V**

Charlie, a couple months later, went into the forest alone and was never seen again. Jake runs the ranch now, with his wife and two kids.

I miss him. So much.

I had went to Billy's and my dad's Funeral. Jake had realized it was me at Billy's and I fessed and told him everything. We both agreed I should stay away and never return to the ranch.

So I did.

We still talk though. He was a werewolf, like Billy had been, so he was fairly young. His wife was only two when he imprinted on her, so he kept phasing until she was his age, and they have been together since. Now they have two rambunctious boys, who have definitely inherited the werewolf gene.

I looked out the window of the sleek, 2008 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X. Memo _adored_ this car. I bought it for him not to long ago for his 102nd birthday. It was shiny, black, and truly hot. Amy had a silver 2008 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Pur Sang Edition. It was _gorgeous. _I, on the other hand, owned a white 2008 Ferrari 430 Scuderia_. _I loved my baby. It got me places 10x as fast.

"Ready to start school tomorrow, Bella?"

I rolled my eyes at Amy's teasing tone.

"Ya. Trembling with excitement."

Memo and Amy laughed at the expression on my face.

"Aw, cheer up, Bella! You're going to be in a building full of blood bags for seven hours! You should be happy!"

I flipped him off. Amy's tinkling laugh and Memo's deep chortle filled the car, yet again, at my expense.

"You're such a ass." I hissed at him. He just laughed harder.

"Bella," Amy said, serious now, "there is something we need to tell you."

I tensed. Over my vampire life, I loved to pick fights with other vampires. I usually wined because of my gift. I was a mental shield, wich came in handy during a fight with another vampire with a gift. I had great reflexes, but that makes me on high alert all the time. I have never been truly relaxed.

"What?"

"There are others in Forks. Like us. They drink animal blood. The nomads we met a couple weeks ago new of them, and talked of them fondly. The leader is Carlisle Cullen. His mate, Esme, and he have five "children." Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and Edward. They will go to school with you."

"You don't expect me to _not _pick a fight with them, do you?"

"I _expect_ you to behave. We want to make nice." She said sternly.

"Whatever." I dismissed.

"Bella." I looked up and met Memo's eyes.

"That is an order."

Memo was the leader of our Coven, and when he gives an order, you follow it. No questions asked. He rarely ever pulled that card with me, so they must be serious on this one.

I'm not always this dark, brooding person. I'm usually very well rounded and fun. Even though I loved conflict, I hated being serious. It takes the fun out of everything. So, I never took anything seriously. This move, though, pissed me off. And thus turning me into a dark, brooding person.

"Yes, Sir."

Memo nodded and his eyes fell back on the road. We all sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"How many more miles?"I asked suddenly.

"Eight. Why?" Amy replied.

I felt trapped. Like I couldn't get enough room and air. I felt claustrophobic. I usually get these "attacks" when I'm stressed.

"Pull over."

"Why-"

"Pull over!" I yelled.

The car came to a screeching stop. I jumped out and before my confused family could say anything, I was off in a blur of color.

I remembered the route clearly. It was as if the map was printed into my head. I was running fast, but I could see everything, hear everything, and smell everything. I felt so much better like this; free and in control.

I threw my head back and giggled, then picked up the pace. I was almost invisible now. The wind hit against my face and body, making me feel like I was flying. The sun was peeking through the trees, hitting me every couple of steps I took. I was barefoot and the hard, rocky terrain was like silk under my hard feet.

This is the only thing I know.

Freedom.

I ran for what felt like days. Taking deep breathes and laughing loudly. A care free, true laugh that came from deep within my stomach. I freed my hair of its hair tie, and shook my head, letting my mahogany locks become loose and free, like the rest of me. There was a big, goofy grin on my face. I could feel it.

Then, I felt it.

The back of my neck prickled uncomfortably. I slowed down a little, and listened hard. I heard the beats of running feet. I lost every good feeling and went into predator mode.

I jumped up on the nearest branch. I waited, silently and stealthily. I had the element of surprise on my side, and I was planning on taking advantage of that. I could hear them closer now. Closer. . .

Then I pounced right in their path.

I probably looked lethal. Or like a pissed off alley cat. I was crouched, growling and spitting venom at my follower.

In front of me stood a stunningly pretty strawberry blonde. She looked surprised and put her hands up in surrender, taking a step back.

"Hey there! Whoa, calm your shit. I'm not going to hurt you!"

I studied her closely. She didn't appear to be lying. I stood up warily. She gave me a small smile in return.

"Who the hell are you?" Yup, that's me. Always blunt.

"Tanya Denali. And you're. . . . . ?"

"Why were you following me?" There was no way in hell I was telling this chick my name.

"I heard you laughing and was morbidly curious. You wouldn't slow down so I decided I could catch up."

"Am I in Forks?"

"Yup."

I nodded and looked around. Then, a thought occurred to me.

"You said your last name is Denali. But, you don't live around here, do you?"

"Oh no. My coven and I are visiting the Cullen's, our "cousins," for w couple of weeks. What's your name, I mean, I know you don't live around here."

"Now I do. My coven just moved here today. And my name is Bella, Bella Swan."

She nodded and held out her hand.

"I think we're going to be great friends, _Bella."_

**Dun dun dunnnnnn! And we meet Tanya! Wanna hear what's going on in her head? If you do, I want at least THREE (3) reviews! Remember:**

**3 reviews = New chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Look, if I screw up today, I'm sorry. Didn't go to bed until 2:30 last night -_- You all are just lucky little whores that I got up so early to write. Don't worry, I still love you guys. So here we go, Tanya's P.O.V. I know it's short, just work with me here, ok? My eyes feel like dead weight. Now, Ima kick back with my French toast and write until my fingers turn blue!**

**Disclaimer: Ya, ya, ya Twilight is not mine, the characters personalities are though! **

**Tanya P.O.V**

Edward Cullen.

He was the reason I was here, talking to this mousey girl about stuff I didn't want to. This girl, _Bella_, had to be shot down. You see, Alice had a vision a while ago. It was of Edward and Bella.

And they were mates.

I overheard Alice telling Uncle Carlisle. I mean, Edward was _mine._ Look at him, and look at me. We're both undeniably gorgeous, so why does he end up with this plain Jane? I was following their car, just to see how this _Bella _was like. Honestly? It was all envy. I envied this unknown vampire; she didn't even _know _Edward yet, and her future already ensured them together. I've wanted Edward for ten long years now, and I'll be damned if some girl from the itty bitty titty committee ruins it. I mean, she has like B's. I proudly carry D's.

I was flawless, she was not. What else could Edward want and need?

I'm going to make sure they don't end up together.

No matter whom I have to hurt to do it.

**Bella P.O.V  
><strong>The house, I mean,_ our _house was fairly big. It was smack dead in the middle of the forest. It was gigantic; containing eight rooms, two of those rooms mast bedrooms, a bathroom connected to each room (Only a sink and toilet), a colossal kitchen, a library (wich was mine; Memo said I could either have my own library or study, though it's obvious what I chose), a study (Memo's study), two living rooms (one the main living room, the other a sort of sitting room), and a absolutely _HUGE _attic. The roof of the attic was three feet higher than me, so I had room. It was light, spacious, and just perfect. I took the attic as my room. It felt right. I immediately decided to paint it; it would give it a new feeling. After looking around and visualizing, I decided on a pale yellow. With help from the sun, it'll be warm, light, and cozy. With that, I put in a white couch, white shag carpet, my queen sized bed, and my dresser. I had three racks of clothing in the corner; there was no closet. My bed spread was breathtaking. It was a yellow and white floral design. Twisting and whirling into flowers. The flowers were outlined by black. I had five pillows. Two pale yellow (the biggest ones), two white (medium sized), then one black one (the smallest one). I even had my own bathroom, complete with shower and all, thanks to Memo's quick carpenter skills.

So here I am, three hours after moving in, sitting on my bed, packing my black Jansport bag with a pack of pencils, pens, paper, and anything else I needed to survive yet another year of high school. My outfit was all picked out. I had a pair of dark wash skinnies, a batman tee-shirt, and my favorite pair of black converse. I was ready for what tomorrow will bring me.

"Bella."

I was downstairs in a flash. Memo and Amy were sitting at the kitchen counter, on the bar stools. I knew they meant business.

"Yeah?"

"The coven that lives here will be here in an hour. All of them, including Tanya and her sisters. I expect you to be on your best behavior. Make friends, chat, do whatever you need to too be a good host. Now, I suggest you go get changed. They don't live that far away, five miles at the most. I won't take them long to arrive. Now, go on." Amy instructed.

I nodded and ran, vampire speed, back to my room. I quickly changed into a flowy, cheetah print shirt that buttoned up and flared out, a jean jacket on top of that, jean South Pole shorts, and white Vans. I put on smokey eyes, just for the occasion, and clear shiny lip-gloss. I put on a necklace; it was a silver heart; Amy got it for me years ago. I let my hair natural. It fell down my shoulders in a water fall. I had just gotten done brushing my teeth when I heard voices downstairs. I could make out ten sets of feet. That meant they were here.

"And this is our daughter, Bella." I heard Amy say proudly. I was down the stairs and by my family's side in an instant. I bravely looked each one of the new visitors in the eye; a show of confidence.

"Bella, this is Esme and her mate Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, Edward, and the Denali sisters, Tanya, Kate, and Irina."

"Nice to meet you all." I offered my hand to Carlisle and he shook it without hesitation, a wide grin on his face.

"Hello, dear! I'm Esme." A caramel haired woman lightly walked up to me and hugged me tenderly. I melted to her almost instantly.

"Hey, Mrs. Cullen. Nice to meet you. I'm Bella."

She pulled away and gave me a dazzling smile. Next, a small pixie like girl stepped forward. She had ink black hair that was unbelievably short and spiked in all different directions. She, too, pulled me into a hug.

"Hi, Bella! I'm Alice. I just know we're going to be best friends!" She chimed happily. I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"I look forward to it Alice."

"Great! This is my Jasper." She said proudly, pulling a honey blonde man forward. He smiled at me and in a southern accent said, "Please to meet you, lil' lady."

If I could blush, I would have been bright red. How sweet!

"I think I like you already Jasper. Nice to meet you to."

He nodded and stepped back in line with Alice in his wake. A huge burly man came forward, picked me up, and then spun me around. I tensed, not knowing what was going on, the relaxed when he bellowed, "Belly! I'm Emmett, your new big brother! And trust me; I'm way better than Jasper. Just putting that out here." I giggled and when he set me down, I shook his hand.

"I hope not. Jasper is on my nice list. No need to kick him off so quickly." I joked. Emmett's face broke out in a huge grin; dimples and all.

"You're a tough little cookie, aren't you? I can tell. You got some spark. I like that. Welcome to the family." He laughed.

There was an incredibly gorgeous woman standing next to him. She had a true model figure with legs that went on for miles. The only thing not so appealing about her was the glare, directed at me, that screwed up her angel like face. She cocked one, perfectly manicured eyebrow at me, daring me to do something. I held her gaze, not blinking. After a long, quiet glaring contest, she actually cracked a smile.

"I'm Rosalie. Call me Rose. I like you. You didn't back down. I know we're going to be friends." She held out her hand and I shook it happily.

The last Cullen stood at the end of the line, quietly. Edward, I think his name was.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Edward."

He stepped forward, his golden eyes held mine. They were filled with curiosity. I shook his outstretched hand. As soon as our skin touched, I _felt it. _An electrifying spark that shot up my arm. At that moment, I knew. I knew this lean, gorgeous man was my mate. The _one._ I knew because of what Amy told me, five years ago.

"_Amy? Can you explain the whole mate process thing?"_

_She laughed at my expression. _

"_Well, when one finds his mate, when they touch for the first time, an electric spark shoots through your body. That is the defendant sign of one's mate. Then, the male, if there are other vampires are around, becomes defensive. Never, ever, try and break up a fight between males, especially when a female is involved. It will end in your death."_

It all happened so quickly.

One minute, I was string into Edward's pretty eyes, and the next I was pushed against a wall and Edward was crouched down in front of me, growling and hissing at everyone. I felt my eyes widen.

Well. That proves that theory.

All of the other vampires in the room were holding up their hands in surrender. They all looked as equally as surprised as me. Only three vampires weren't surprised. Alice and Esme were grinning broadly, and Tanya was glaring at me. Carlisle was the first to act.

"Edward. . . ."

His response was a feral warning growl.

"Edward. We won't hurt her. This is her family. She's safe."

Amy's words rung in my head like a bell.

"_Males will kill anyone who he feels has threatened his mate. . . . . ."_

"Carlisle, stop. I wouldn't do that. Carlisle. Back away." Memo said, his voice shaking a little.

It took me a minute to realize that all the males were standing protectively in front of their significant other. I took a deep breath and screamed. It was a long, agonized scream. Edward was in front of me in a flash, looking like he was going to cry.

"Bella! Bella? Bella! Carlisle! Help her!" Edward shrieked.

Everyone sighed in relief. Edward wasn't lethal anymore.

"There's no need, Edward. I screamed so you'd stop acting like a possessive fool."

Edward gave me a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, love. I'm new at this." I smiled and touched his cheek.

"I am to."

Edward and I, six hours later, were in my room, sitting on my bed, talking about everything and anything. It was nice really. A new feeling. The feeling of someone _needing_ you safe, or the feeling of someone ready to give their life in a split second for you, was amazing. He always needed to touch whether it was holding my hand or pressing his knee into mine, he was always in contact with me.

"So, you ready for school, love?" He asked into my hair. I rolled my eyes.

"Hell no. Six/seven hours, stuck in a building with a bunch of sweaty, blood bags? Please." I snorted. Edward laughed and pulled my hair affectionately.

"We can do this."

"Together." I agreed.

**So there you go! I have been writing for almost an hour in a half, you all really are lucky. **

**New update tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Two chapters in one day. You guys really are lucky. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I love to mess with the characters, though I don't own them. I do own a smexy pic of Edward.**

**Bella P.O.V**

The alarm next to my bed went off a six, signaling it was time to get up and get ready for school. Edward groaned and pulled me closer to him.

"Let's not go to school today." He mumbled into the crook of his elbow. His arm that was free of me was flung a crossed his face.

"No, Edward. Get up, sweetheart." I kissed his jaw and I felt him smile.

"Fine. I'm picking you up at seven thirty sharp, so be ready." He gave me one last lingering kiss before he was gone. My open window was the only sign that he was ever here in the first place.

Sighing, I dragged myself out of bed. Before I could even take a step towards my bathroom, Alice was in front of me. I let out a small shriek but Alice cut it off with her hand.

"Edward will come back if he hears so much as a undesirable peep out of you so I suggest you shut the hell up."

"Good-freakin'-morning to you too, Alice." I grumbled after she pulled her hand away.

She giggled then immediately pulled me over to the bathroom. She plopped me down in the salon chair then started yapping on about things. I was too drained to care.

"You should really get a vanity in here, Bella. It'll be easier for me to do your hair and makeup." She chirped in her melodic voice.

I nodded mutely while she curled my hair like an expert.

"Edward and I were able to get you into all of our classes. The only class we didn't get you was your art class."

"That's great Alice. Thanks." I truly meant it to.

"No problem, Bella Ok, done!"

I looked in the mirror, and I had to say, I was impressed. I touched my silky hair, and then grabbed a curl. I pulled it so it was straight and then let go. It bounced back into its curly perfection. I noticed Alice looked like she was thinking hard about something, her eyebrows were puckered adorably and her lips were in a half pout.

"What's wrong?"

"I really want to know….do you have a power? A gift?"

I hesitated. I hated people knowing about my gift. It made me feel vulnerable.

"Uh….ya. I'm a mental shield. I can push my shield around others and shield them to. Why?"

"I can see the future, based on people's decisions. I can tell you're shielding now. I'm only catching glimpses of you in visions. Is it hard?"

I shook my head, "No. It comes as a second nature."

She looked at me in understanding.

"Edward can read minds, and my Jasper in an empath. He can manipulate and feel people's feelings."

I knew Edward could read minds. We both had shared our powers last night. Jasper's power didn't surprise me. When Edward went all "back off" mode on everyone, there had been a change in the atmosphere, like the feelings in the room had changed.

"What about the Denali's?"

"Well, the sister's dad can detect a person's power. No one else in the family has powers though, besides him and Kate. Kate's power is…difficult to explain. She can shock a vampire if she touches them or they touch her. It brings even the strongest vampires to their knees."

I prickled at the thought. I was a defensive vampire; the thought of someone with an ability like that will have me one wits end, no doubt. I knew I could shield from that power, though it still bothered me.

"Alrighty. Put these on!" She threw me the dark wash skinnies I had picked out, a Never Shout Never Anchor Logo Stripe Tank Top **(A/N: It's from Hot Topic)**, and Qupid Short Black Velvet Ruffle Heel Bootie's **(A/N: also from hot topic)**. Somehow, she had switched the supplies from my old backpack into a new one. It was a Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Messenger Bag. I absolutely _**LOVE**_ Call of Duty. Halo is also another one of my favorite Xbox games. I shrieked and hugged Alice tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you! It's perfect!"

She laughed and hugged me back. I slipped on my Tripp Black Mock Neck PVC Jacket and we both went down stairs, talking excitedly.

"Good morning, ladies." Amy said from her perch on the counter. Amy was gorgeous. She had long, jet black hair, pecan shaped eyes, a angular nose and a angular jaw. She was only a couple of inches taller than me.

"Good morning!" Alice and I said in union. Amy smiled and hopped of the counter and walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge.

"Where's Memo?" I asked as I placed my bag on the counter. I heard the sounds of her rummaging through the fridge.

"Work. That new construction job he got better be good. I'd hate to have to move again."

"I bet it is. You know Memo when it comes to building." Amy let out a tinkling laugh. The smell of blood was in the air. She put down two cups of animal blood in front of me and Alice.

"Drink up! It'll help, since it's your first day."

Alice sniffed it carefully. "What animal?"

"Mountain lion."

Alice smiled and gulped the cup down in two seconds flat. I took my time, sipping and chatting with Amy and Alice. The next thing I knew, to arms wrapped around my waist. I giggled and turned to face Edward.

"Missed me much?" I laughed. He just nuzzled my face in response.

"Ok you guys! Let's go!" Alice called over her shoulder as she walked to the front door.

"I actually wanted to take my car." I told them.

"Not a problem! You can park your car in the garage, Edward honey." Amy cut in.

"Ok, I'll go get it." He pecked me on the cheek, and then started to sprint to his car. I grinned at his eagerness.

"Come on Alice. I'll let you see my car."

I opened the garage and Alice shrieked at the five cars. Amy's, Memo's, and then my three. I had the Ferrari, which was my baby, then a yellow Koenigsegg CCR, and lastly a blue Chrysler ME Four-Twelve. I heard a gasp and saw Edward staring at the cars like they were the secrets of the world.

"This," I stroked the Ferrari's hood affectionately, "is Vincent. That," I pointed to the Koenigsegg, "is Keith and that right there," I pointed to the Chrysler, "is Christopher. And their all mine."

Edward was staring at Vincent (though I call him Vinnie) in particular. He gave me pleading eyes.

"He's my favorite to. Were taking him today."

Edward gave a little fist pump and jumped into the passenger seat. Alice delicately sat in the back. I put the key in the ignition and gently turned the car on. Vinnie's engine purred as I pulled out of the driveway, taking Edward's directions to the school.

"I love this car!" Alice squealed.

Edward put his hand on my knee and nodded in agreement with Alice.

I smiled. This was going great. I pulled into the parking lot of Forks High only a couple of minutes later. I revved the engine, capturing everyone's attention. All the jaws went down at the sight of my car. I smirked and screeched into the spot next to Emmett's jeep. Emmett, Rose, and Jasper came up to the car. Rose was literally drooling. Edward told her what other cars I had at home.

"You'll get to drive them, Rose." I told her. She actually squealed. Then she hugged me.

Get ready Forks High. Here I come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! So, here is your chapter, little boogers :P Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight. SM owns all!**

**Bella P.O.V**

I stepped out of Vinnie, and into the view of the Fork's High population to see me. Whispers started up all around me.

"_That's the new girl?"_

"_She's hot!"_

"_I bet I can make her mine by the end of the day."_

"_Check out that car. She's rich, hot, and definitely confident."_

Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, then rested his head on my shoulder. I kissed his cheek affectionately.

"_She stole my man!"_

"_Slut!"_

"_Cullen's got his paws all over her!"_

"_Better back off. She's Cullen's girl."_

"_Aw. Her and Edward look sweet together. She must be nice; I'll befriend her."_

That last one made me stop. A sweet looking girl with black hair pulled back in a pony tail, glasses, and brown eyes was looking at me and Edward. When she caught my eye, she smiled. I smiled back.

"That's Angela Weber. One of the purest minds I've ever seen. She's dating Ben Cheney, the guys she's holding hands with. I'd like it if you befriended her." Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"Well, let's go Belly B!" Emmett bellowed, causing more stares.

"Emmett, her name is _Bella._ Not 'Belly.'" Edward hissed equally as loud.

"Emmett, don't aggravate Edward. Edward, he can give me nicknames, sweetie."

"_Sweetie? That girl stole Edward from me. I have to give her a piece of my mind." _

That made me stiffen. Edward tensed to, but laughed and relaxed when he saw the fake blonde, glaring at me.

"Lauren Mallory. Total bitch." Alice chirped.

Lauren was the total plastic Barbie. Fake boobs, but, nose, lips, hair. As a vampire, my super eyesight could see the scars on her body from the surgeries she's had. She was standing next to a brown headed girl who looked kind of….dense. She had a faraway look in her eyes and an expression that scream "I don't know what's going on."

"That's Jessica. She's very airy. Don't worry though; she isn't a threat or anything. She's too stupid. She follows Lauren around, because Lauren is 'popular.' She's harmless." Alice sniffed in obvious disgust.

"We only have five 'till homeroom. Let's go." Jasper grabbed Alice's hand and they danced, theoretically of course, into the front doors. Emmett scooped Rose up and onto his bag, and gave her a piggy back ride. Me and Edward followed suit. His arm was wrapped protectively around my waist and we were pressed together very hard.

"Excited?" Edward asked, shooting me a crooked grin.

"You betcha." I said sarcastically. He laughed and kissed my forehead tenderly.

And that's how my first day at Fork's high began.

Rosalie and Emmett were the last couple to get to the table at lunch. As soon as they sat down, the chatter escalated.

"How's your day going, Belly?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows. I giggled.

"Good."

"So I don't have to kick any guy's ass? No? Good enough for me." He then whipped out his Iphone and the sounds of a game poured out of his phone a second later. Rosalie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, muttering what sounded like a "stupid fool" under her breath. Edward and Jasper grinned.

"You have art next, right?" Jasper questioned, looking at my schedule for confirmation. I nodded anyways.

"So, you like, paint and stuff, right?" Emmett was still playing the game. I loved how vampires could multitask so easily.

"Ya. Sometimes we draw, create, and sculpt. You know, artsy stuff."

I looked up and around the table. Alice was perched in Jasper's lap; her small frame engulfed by his. Emmett had one of his arms thrown across the back of Rose's chair haphazardly. Edward's and my fingers were intertwined. It was adorable how all of us had to touch our mates in some way.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." I announced. Everyone, except Alice, looked puzzled.

"Uh, Belly, I know this is going to sound weird but, you're a vampire so you don't have to pee." Emmett asked, his eyebrows pushed together.

"I'm going to apply more lip gloss. Damn, nosey much?"

Everyone laughed. Edward clutched my hand tighter for a moment, kissed it, then let it go.

"Be back soon." He smiled.

"Always."

The halls were empty, making my footsteps sound like thunder. I knew Lauren was in the bathroom. I wanted to set her straight.

When I walked in, I went straight for the mirror. I heard Lauren lock the door "quietly." I resisted the urge to snort. Like that will stop a vampire from getting out.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little miss whore a lot." Her nasally voice sounded through the empty bathroom. I smirked and turned around.

"Oh, sorry, do you talk to yourself all the time?" She rolled her eyes.

"Look, I just wanted to let you know, Eddie loves me, not you. He's just playing hard to get."

I tsked at her and she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh Lauren. From what I know, you've been after Edward for years with no luck. What makes you think now that he has something he actually _wants, _he'd want you?"

She took a step back, surprise written all over her plastic face. She quickly rebounded and stepped closer to me. Before she could say anything, I cut her off.

"Look, Malibu Barbie. If you do not back off, I will rip that pretty little nose off that plastic face and shove it so far down your throat, you'll have to breathe out your ass."

"Is that a threat, Swan?"

"No. That's a promise, Mallory."

She swung at me. I dodged out of the way and grabbed her hair, yanking her head back. She glared at me then spit, attempting for it to hit my face. I dodged again and pushed her into the wall.

The scent of blood filled the air.

The scent hit me like a ton of bricks. It pummled through my body, and with a silent roar, ignited the fire in my throat and chest. I liked my lips, my eyes trianed on the blood, wathching it closely. Blood spurted out of Lauren's nose. I breathed in, my muscles tense with wanting. I watched a drop fall, and like slow motion, hit the floor.

I pounced.

I wrapped my legs around Lauren's so she could move. I grabbed her wrists and pinned them in one of my hands. I used my other hand to pull her head to the side, so her neck was exposed. Without a second thought, I plunged my teeth into the soft, butter like flesh, right over her pulse. I pulled and sucked and dragged the blood out of her. I was so caught up in the blood lust, I didn't hear the door open. I did feel three pairs of hands pull me off of the girls limp body. I blinked and looked up. Alice, Jasper and Edward were all holding me down.

"What's going on?" I slurred.

Edward grabbed me and hugged me to him tightly.

"Bella," Alice said frantically, "I'm so sorry, Bella! She didn't plan on trying to hit you! I didn't see it until it was too late! I'm so so sorry!" She sobbed.

I looked around confused.

"What are you talking about?"

Everyone glanced in the corner of the room. I looked up and gasped.

Lauren's bloody body was laying motionless, slumped against the wall. I looked down at my hands, my vision blurring. They were red and wet with blood. Lauren's blood.

I looked back up and stared long and hard at her, hoping she would stand up and shake it off.

She never did.

"What…what have I _done?"_

**And there you go! Sorry, I didn't plan on this happening. It was a spur of the moment thing. Review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I decided to play nice and changed the plot a little. Hope you like. **

**Bella P.O.V**

Time ceased to exist as I stared at the drained body in front of me. My insides twisted and churned; I felt like I was going to hurl. I was still crushed into Edward's chest. Alice was still sobbing and Jasper was inspecting the damage. Rose and Emmett were nowhere in sight.

"She's alive!"

Everyone's heads snapped up to Jasper. He had an incredulous look on his face as he peered at Lauren.

"She's barely alive, but she's alive. Her hearts beating, barely, but she is alive."

Relief flooded through me, though I still had that gut wrenching feeling. I crawled over to Jasper and sure enough, Lauren's heart was beating faintly. I took in a shaky breath.

"We can't take her to the hospital. Let's take her to Carlisle." Alice nodded as she spoke. We all agreed.

"W-where's Rose and Em?" I choked out. Edward was next to me instantly, soothing me.

"They can't take the smell, love. They'll meet us at home." Edward soothed me, running his fingers through my hair.

I nodded and looked at Lauren again. I swallowed at the gory sight.

"Let's go."

Jasper gingerly picked up Lauren's body and in a flash, was sprinting at vampire speed towards the Cullen home.

Lauren, now in the hospital, opened her eyes groggily. When she saw Bella sitting in the chair next to the rest of the Cullen's, she started shrieking.

"You-you tried to kill me!" Lauren pointed at a surprised looking Bella. Bella stood up quickly.

"What?"

"You sucked my-my blood! You-you-you bit me!" She shrieked.

Bella put on her best "WTF?" face and said, "Lauren…you blacked out."

Lauren's face screwed up in horror.

"No! You pushed me into the wall then bit me! I remember!"

Everyone looked at each other incredulously. Doctor Cullen came in and quieted her quickly.

Alice cut in before he could speak.

"I came in when you hit the wall, Lauren. You fell, and you were out cold. I'm sorry."

"I WAS NOT! THAT MONSTER TRIED TO EAT ME!"

Edward stood up, his face full of rage.

"Don't you ever-!"

"Edward." Carlisle quieted him calmly. Edward shot Lauren an icy glare and sat back down.

"Ms. Mallory. It is very normal to have very realistic and vivid dreams when you are unconscious. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

Lauren was quiet for a long time.

"It felt so real." She whispered, looking at the Doctor for support. He smiled reassuringly and said, "Yes, I bet. Now, do you have anything to say to Ms. Swan?"

Lauren looked at Bella. Bella, who's eyes had turned a slight crimson, had gold contacts in so Lauren wouldn't see the change.

"Sorry for saying those things."

Bella nodded and left with Edward and the rest of the Cullen siblings in her wake.

"Well. That went well." Alice giggled.

**I know that was short but there's prob not gunna be an update tomorrow. I have to go back to school.**

**Sorry! Review and MAYBE there will be a chapter tommorw. Alice will be watching your decisions!**

**_ Adieu Belle**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm so sorry my little lovelies! I got caught up in school! The big tests are coming up and I have to study like I'm possessed but it's ok because your long awaited chapter is here :D *cue clapping and cheering* *bows gracefully* Thank you, thank you! **

**WARNING: Possible cliff hanger and/or….*drum roll*….CHARACTER DEATH**

***Cue gasps and screams of horror***

***Laughs manically* Yes, yes I have thought about it and thought to finally take out at least one character…..but the thing is that you don't know if it will be a main character…or not ;)**

**Read and find out you little whores :D**

**Sorry if this chapter and/or future chapters are a little angst-y! I'm listening to Blood on the Dancefloor's, **_**Death to Your Heart.**_

**Here is your chapter!  
><strong> 

**Bella's P.O.V**

"_Bella!" _

_I spun around, my hair flowing behind me, almost like the way you see in those over dramatic soap operas my mommy watches. I've never been one for those; they were to mature. My mommy, I saw, was calling me over to where she sat at the small tire swing my daddy had built years ago. I skipped over to her. She picked me up and tickled my sides, making me giggle. After I had finally got the tiggle giggles (when I was a baby I couldn't say "tickle" so instead I said "tiggle") out of me, I turned so I could see my mommy. I got sad when I did. She looked almost heartbroken. Her eyes were full of tears and her bottom lip was jutted out, something I got from her. She was looking out into the distance. I put my little hand on her cheek and she looked down at me, giving me a watery smile._

"_What wrong Mama?" _

_She just shook her head and soothed my hair, continuing to smile. _

"_Your just growing up so fast. . .and I'm afraid. . .that you won't forgive me." She sighed._

_I was confused. Did she do something? I don't think so._

"_What did you do? Mama, what's going on?"_

_She didn't say anything. She just looked back to the distance, no doubt watching the sun set. My eyebrows "puckered" (whatever THAT means for Mama always used big words that I didn't know) and my lips were "pursed" as I looked at the sun too. _

"_Bella."_

_I looked at her instantly. She looked so serious as she peered at me; her blue eyes meeting my brown ones._

"_Whatever happens, Bella, just remember. . . . I will always love you, baby girl. And I'm always going to be wondering if I made a good choice. I'm always going to be thinking about you. I'm always going to love you." She choked out, clutching me to her sobbing frame. I felt my eyes get all teary. _

"_I love you to Mama. Always."_

_She cried into my head, sniffling and snuffing. _

"_You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Bella."_

I opened my eyes to see Edward looking at me worriedly. I sat up, Edward supporting me, and looked around. We were in my room, on my bed.

"What. . . . happened?"

He continued to study me, checking to see if I was hurt.

"You went into what we call a vampire "coma" which is really just like sleeping. It's rare, really. You're not unconscious, but you are at the same time. Like hypnosis."

"Where is everyone?"

He pushed my hair away from my face and tucked in behind my ear. I grabbed his hand and held it tightly. He was hesitant, and guilty looking.

"Edward. . ."

"There downstairs. . . .deciding things." He said, looking down at our entwined hands.

I grabbed his chin and made him look at me.

"Deciding what?"

He closed his eyes and took a breath.

"They are decided whether we need to relocate. All of us. Together."

"And when you say all of us, you mean. . . ."

"The Denali's to."

We were interrupted by a loud crashing sound and a lot of growling. He instantly placed himself in front of me, shielding me.

I rolled my eyes and pushed past him running down stairs and into the chaos. There was a huge hole in the wall that separated the kitchen from the living room. Glass and bits of plaster were spread about. I looked and saw Emmett lying on the floor and Tanya sat on top of him, yelling and spitting venom at him.

Well, that didn't sit well with Rose.

Rose was at their side in a second. She grabbed a very tight hold on Tanya's hair and threw her acrossed the room. Rose quickly assessed Em then ran back for Tanya. Tanya had caught herself before she hit the shelves that lined the wall and was crouched, ready for Rose. Just as Rose was about to hit Tanya, Tanya jumped up in the air. I realized she was going to land on Rose's shoulders and I knew I couldn't let that happen. I ran and dived for Tanya as she was falling. My hands wrapped around her waist as we hit the sliding glass doors. We landed hard, skidding in the freshly cut grass, making a dent in the dirt. Tanya was atop of me instantly. My hands wrapped around her neck as she tried to snap her jaws in my face. I wasn't kidding when I said I love to fight. I loved this. The more she fought, the more enjoyable this was. But I wanted more so I did the one thing I knew would piss her off.

I used my hands and ripped her shirt to shreds. She gasped and looked down, stunned. I used that as a loop hole and threw her off me. I heard the sound of crashing as she hit several trees in the surrounding woods.

Then it got quiet.

My hairs stood up on end as the woods got deadly quiet.

Then a rock solid body collided with mine.

Tanya grabbed my shirt and shredded it. Then she grabbed my hair and proceeded to slam my head into the ground three times. Then her weight was gone.

Rose had joined the fight and was throwing Tanya like a rag doll. Edward ran up to me and was obsessively checking me, then purring softly when he saw that I was ok. He hugged me to him, cursing Carlisle and Jasper under his breath for keeping him out of the fight.

I looked over to the tangle of limbs when a heart wrenching growl pierced the air. I covered my ears and then gasped at the scene. The tangled mess of limbs had frozen and Rose, poor strong Rose, was on her knees, Tanya behind her, pulling her head.

Alice and Esme screamed. Carlisle growled. Jasper roared. Edward cursed. The other Denali's sobbed. I was frozen. And Emmett was on his knees, gripping his head, screaming for his Rosie.

I looked at Alice and warned her to keep her mouth shut. I knew she saw what I had decided what to do. She nodded at me and I pounced. But I didn't go for Tanya.

I went for Rose.

I grabbed Rose and threw her away from Tanya. Rose landed on her feet a few feet away, gasping and gripping her neck in relief. Emmett scrambled up and ran to her. I turned away and jumped on Tanya's back, grabbing her head. Before I could even get a good grip, I was being held face down in the soil.

The Cullen men had me pinned down and I was just able to make out a struggling Tanya.

I looked straight up and saw a pair of eyes that belonged to a certain someone and I knew I was in a shit load of trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Just because I love you guys, here's another chapter**

**Bella P.O.V**

"Bella and I need to have a talk." Memo announced, looking around at everyone. 

"Alone." He growled, making eye contact with me. 

I gulped. I knew exactly what he was capable of and I defiantly knew not to piss him off.  
>Edward growled at Memo. <p>

"Edward can come with the exception of being Bella's mate. But no one else."  
>He then kissed Amy on the head and sprinted into the forest. I signed and grabbed Edward's hand, running after him. We went deeper and deeper, and I knew it was intentional. He doesn't want anyone to hear. we came to a big pine tree and I sat me and Edward down on a log in front of it. Memo paced in front of us, his face screwed up in thought. Then, he went off. <p>

"I specifically told you not to fight, Bella!"  
>"I know but-" "I told you to at least try!"<br>"But Rose-"  
>"Rose has seven," he eyed Edward, then corrected himself, "six lethal vampires to protect herself. You didn't have to do anything!" <p>

"Why only six?" Edward spoke up. Memo laughed to himself.  
>"Your so caught up in Bella that if your whole family was burned to pieces, you wouldnt notice."<br>That made Edward flinch. It made me flinch to. 

"Memo!" I warned.  
>"Bella that was so stupid of you-"<br>I stood up and got inches away from his face.  
>"Last time I checked, Memo," I spat his name, "you were not my father."<br>I leaned back away from him.  
>"So stop acting like it."<br>Memo looked at me stunned. He started to say something but I cut him off.  
>"I can do whatever the hell I want. I don't need your approval. Or disapproval. Your rules can kiss my ass. Let's go Edward."<br>I started to walk away when Memo grabbed my wrist, yanking me back.  
>Edward reacted instantly.<br>Edward punched him square in the chest and Memo went flying into a tree. Edward grabbed me, flung me onto his back, and took off.  
>"Edward!"<br>Memo was running after us but Edward was faster. We reached the Cullen's yard and Edward started calling for Em and Jazz. They came rushing out, flocked by everyone else. I was suddenly pushed into Em's gigantic arms.  
>"Keep her there." He ordered.<br>Then he and Memo faced off.  
>As they circled each other, I felt it. The grief of watching your mate walk, vulnerable and naked, into danger. It creeped up on me like fog creeping over a city in the early hours of a weekend morning. I started to whimper, which turned into a wine, which turned into a full blown heart wrenching yowl. The need to protect Edward was incredibly strong. It tore at my heart like it was attached to hooks. I wanted to stop Edward and Memo. They hadn't pounced or made physical contact yet but it was only a matter of time. So, being in my current state, I bite down on Em's hand as hard as I could. He hissed, making Rose hiss,<br>but he didn't let me go. I growled in frustration then did the first thing that I thought of. I looked down and brought my heel high in the air, then brought it down on his manhood. He yelped and dropped me instantly. I ran at full speed at Edward and stood in front of him, half crouched N half standing. Memo glared at Edward over my shoulder. Memo took a step forward and I let out a feral growl.  
>"ENOUGH!"<br>Everyone's heads snapped to Tanya. She walked up to us and glared at me.  
>"I have a bone to pick with you, bitch." She sniffed at me.<br>I narrowed my eyes at her. She started speaking again.  
>"Look, Edward was mine since the beginning and you just come in here and snatch him up like its nothing. Well guess what, sugar? It is something. He just didn't realize what he had."<br>Before I could say anything, Edward spoke up.  
>"Tanya, now that I have something I actually want, why would I even consider you?"<br>Jazz, Rose, and Em (who apparently had recovered from my blow) openly snickered. Even Carlisle tried to suppress a smile.  
>Tanya's hateful mask slipped for a split second, her ego have taken a dangerous blow. She recovered quickly.<br>"You're just in it for her money."  
>That made Amy, sweet and kind Amy, hiss menacingly. She towered over Tanya, viciousness radiating off her small form.<br>"Edward loves Bella, you evil little whore. If you have a problem with that, take it up with me. I don't stand for your manipulating shit. You're a sad excuse for a vampire and I hope you burn in hell."  
>It was unbelievably quiet. No one was breathing. No one was talking.<br>Then the laughter started.  
>It started with Emmett, then Jasper, Rose, Alice, then so on and so on.<br>The other Denali's weren't laughing but they didn't have straight faces either. They love their daughter and sister, don't get me wrong, but they let her chose her decisions and they only speak up if they think they need to. This was one of those times.  
>"Leave Tanya alone. She really felt for Edward and laughing at her is rude." Kate said, a British accent coloring her voice. Irina nodded in agreement. Eleazar sighed and guided his family into the Cullen home, nodding at Carlisle on the way. When they left, Em hollered.<br>"What the hell is up with the fighting today?"  
>I giggled along with Alice.<br>"I don't know but it better stop soon." 

**Review bitches!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! More chapters on the way! Here you go **

**Bella P.O.V**

Everyone was sitting in our house, chatting and laughing. The Denali's were upstairs packing; they had decided to leave early with all the drama and stuff. Rose and I were in my kitchen, me sitting on the counter, her sitting on top of the fridge. She was telling me a joke, which was really funny. I studied her as she spoke.

Rose was the kind of girl who didn't put up with shit people gave her. She turned around and chucked it in their faces. Her long blonde hair was up in a pony tail and her golden eyes swan and sparkled as she laughed. It made me feel really fucking self conscious. She was model type; exquisite and full of beauty. She radiated power, confidence, and hostility. I knew why Em loved her; she was perfect.

". . . . And then he jumped over the bridge yelling, "Peace hoes!"" She finished, bending over, clutching her stomach as she laughed. I felt my eyes fill with venom as I doubled over, not being able to control my giggles.

"Bella," she gasped.

". . . .y-ya?" I choked out.

"Your real chill, you know that?"

I looked at her curiously. Chill? Is that a good thing? I mean, ya, I'm a vampire but does she need to point out how cold I. . . . . . . Oh!

"Thanks Rose." I smiled.

Then, all chaos broke loose.

I heard the sounds of a loud boom from the forest. Rose and I jumped up simultaneously, and then we sprinted outside.

A figure stood in the middle of the yard. A fallen oak tree lay next to them. I realized it was a man. He had bleach white hair, as in WHITE. It was like pure, fallen snow. His eyes were blood red; not a burgundy, but like his hair, a bright color. He had on ripped jeans, black worn-in converse, and a tight, form fitting black long sleeved shirt. His hair, which was shoulder length, sat in a low ponytail on his neck. He had pearly white, pointed teeth. I knew this because he was smiling; his bushy but groomed, eyebrows made the smile look evil, like he had a dark secret.

Edward was in front of me instantly, as were the rest of the Cullen males to their females. The man before us just smirked, his eyebrow hitching up. Carlisle spoke first.

"Hello."

The man smiled and cocked his head to the side. He opened his mouth and his teeth glinted with the motion.

"Hey, Bella-Berry."

I froze.

No one . . . but one person . . . every had called me that. . except. . .

"Austin?"

His smile deepened and he held out his arms. I instantly jumped into them, melting.

"AUSTIN!"

He laughed as I pulled away and did a very good impression of Alice, hopped up on unicorns and butterflies. I squealed and we both started talking at once. We were interrupted by a obnoxious throat clearing.

I turned around and saw my family and friends looking very confused. Edward, on the other hand, looked pissed.

"Everyone, this is Austin. He was my best friend when I was human." I smiled. Edward relaxed a little but didn't change his stiff posture.

Austin smiled at everyone.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked calmly.

"Austin, this is Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie Cullen. Those freaks over? They're my parents, for all intentions and purposes. Memo and Amy, by the way. The last clan on the left is Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Ariana, and Kate Denali. They are just visiting. And this," I grabbed Edward's hand and guided him up to Austin, "is my Edward." I pecked Edward on the cheek. Austin studied everyone, smiled, and then sized Edward up.

"You," he said after a minute, "will do. Just don't fuck up. I don't want to have to kill you." He sniffed indifferently. Edward let out a loud laugh and just shook his head.

"Little Belly wouldn't like that now would she?" A sickly sweet voice said. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, Tanya." I muttered, turning back to Austin.

Austin, however, glared over my shoulder at Tanya with the most death ridden hate.

"You….yes, you there…..I don't like you. So, stay away from me and my Bella-Berry, you two cent whore."

Tanya's mouth dropped open. Emmett, Jasper, and Emmett let out huge, deep laughs. Rose and Alice giggled. I just fist pounded my main man.

"So, Austin, any powers?" Carlisle asked politely.

"Yeah, I got this one thing….well; you'll just have to see."

Austin walked a few feet away, turned to face us, then winked at me. I smiled, not sure where this was going. He held his hands up, palms facing the sky, closed his eyes and bowed his head. He seemed to glow for a second, and then white-hot flames started shooting out of his hands. Everyone hissed; fire was a vampire's enemy. But he smirked and kept producing the flames. I gazed on in awe. He stopped and stared at us, obviously awaiting for our applause. I clapped loudly, and everyone else followed.

"You can control fire, you lucky bastard!" I yelled. He grinned.

" Yup. What about you?"

I explained everyone's powers, going into detail of course. He whistled when I showed him my power.

"Damn girl! You on fire! Well, hypothetically of course." He laughed.

After a couple of hours of catching up, I decided to ask him the one thing that kept bouncing around in the back of my mind.

"Austin? How did you become like this? Like a vampire?"

**A/N: Uh-oh! A cliffy :D don't hate me :D just review and maybe another chapter tomorrow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So I'm playing nice but I'm serious; if you want another chapter I want ATLEAST three NEW reviews. Thanks!**

**Bella P.O.V**

"I don't really remember." Austin said, looking deep in thought.

"I was at the mall one night, you know, shopping, and it was late. Like, really late. The mall had just closed down and I was the only one left in the parking lot. I was struggling to get my bags in the trunk; it was a bitch, lemme tell you. But, I eventually did and I stepped back to close it. And that's it. It's all blank after that. I opened my eyes four days later and I'm in the middle of nowhere, a vampire and hungry as fuck. I've been a newborn for about...three months. Give or take a few days. My parents are searching for me but I gave up on trying to go home. I almost killed Dad one night. Anyways, I got word from a couple of nomads that you were Cullen's new girl so I hightailed it here without a second thought. Oh, sorry about the tree Mrs. C. I wanted to get all yawls' attention properly."

Esme said from somewhere in the house, "It's fine dear."

"Well, you're always allowed to kick it with us, babes. We have plenty of room." I said. He nodded a thanks and I knew he accepted my offer.

"Anyways, we have school tomorrow. Want-" He cut me off.

"Hell nah, bitch. I'm staying here."

Esme was fluttering by us, cleaning and humming, when she heard Austin's statement.

"Language!" She chided gently.

Austin smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Mrs. C!"

She nodded and continued on her way.

I pouted at him but he just laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Sorry, Bella-Berry."

I rolled my eyes and swatted his hand away. He grinned.

"Fucker."

"Language!"

"Sorry, Esme!"

Austin and I laughed.

"So, where'd your man go, hoe? Sick of you already?"

I rolled my eyes and smacked his chest. He feigned hurt.

"No, whore, he's hunting with Carlisle."

"Aw! Such a shame you're still together. I want him all for myself." He teased.

"Actually," Tanya interrupted, "I want him for myself."

I growled under my breath and Austin retorted back easily.

"Look, no one cares so shut the fuck up, ok? God, bitch, you're getting on my nerves."

Tanya huffed and turned back to the magazine she was reading. I flipped her off haphazardly, not caring if she saw.

"I saw that."

"That's the point." I said sweetly. She glared at me and went back to reading again.  
>I turned back to Austin. <p>

"So-." I began but I was cut off.

"Edward would practically begging be to be with him if you weren't here." Tanya snipped.

Austin growled and shot up, going over to her quickly. He got right in her face.

"LOOK, she IS here, and so am I, so SHUT THE HELL UP."

He plucked her magazine out of her hands and threw it's so hard out the open sliding glass door; it made a dent in a nearby pine tree when it collided. She gasped and glared at him, but he simply walked away and sat back down like it was nothing.

"I really fucking love you, bro." I told him.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Tanya asked sweetly.

Everyone was outside, enjoying the sun while it lasted. Edward tensed, but I waved him off.

"Sure."

She smiled innocently and led me to the side of the yard, where the woods and the yard line touch.

When we stopped, she faced me and said:

"Why do you hate me?"

I stared at her, stunned.

"Um, you hate me for "stealing your man" or some shit. Are you confused? Is your head screwed in to lose?"

She glared at me.

"I hate you, yes. I despise you, yes. Doesn't mean you should hate me."

I started at her in shock.

"Anyways, just back of off Eddie. Your NOTHING compared to me and I won't stand for it. You're worthless. Just a pawn in his game. You're not even pretty. You. Are. Nothing."

And then it was quiet.

"THAT IS IT!" I heard someone screech.

There was a flash of white, and I felt my skin prickle. My throat closed and I felt and arm around my waist, which I knew belonged to Edward. The heat wave lasted all of three seconds before a high pitched scream of agony broke the silence. I looked up and felt my eyes widen. We now stood in front of a pissed off Austin, and a pile of ashes that once where Tanya Denali. 


	12. Author Note IMPORTANT SO READ

**A/N: Hey ya'll! Look, I really love it when you guys add me as a fave author or subscript to my story, but I'm serious. If you want chapters, I need some lovin' in return. So click that button down there and just type in a "good" or "keep posting" and I will give you those chapters you love so damn much. I really look forward to what you guys have to say. I really do. So help me out, whores. **

**Thanks!**

**-adieu belle**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ok, so let's get a few things cleared:**

**Bella went to school Monday and didn't return until next Monday because of the incident with Lauren**

**All the clothing that is capitalized are from Hot Topic :3 (sorry HT is my FAVE place)**

**Bella and Edward DO NOT AND WILL NEVER break up (but they will fight)**

**Bella doesn't fall for any other guy and nor does Edward with another girl**

**Bella P.O.V**

Carmen was the first to react. She looked at the ashes in horror. Falling to her knees, she gently prodded he ashes. When she didn't find what she was looking for, she started sobbing. Violently. Her hands came up, black from the ash, and clutched her hair. She let out a loud wail, making Eleazar whimper; his mate was in pain and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He fell to his knees besides her and rocked her back and forth, his eyes glistening with agony from Carmen's hurt and the pain of losing his beloved daughter.  
>Kate roared and charged for Austin. I was in front of him instantly, hissing and spitting venom at her. Emmett grabbed her from behind and swung her up on his shoulder. She electrocuted him. I watched as he convulsed, his eyes rolling into his head. He kept his grip on her though.<p>

"No, Kate." He whispered in her ear. She slumped against him into a sobbing mess.

Irina didn't do anything but stare at the ashes with a sad expression.

"She had it coming." She whispered to no one in particular. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"I knew that. She knew it to but she just kept pushing."

That made Kate and Carmen sob harder. Esme had joined Carmen, much to Eleazar's dislike. She soothed her, rubbing her hand and whispering kind words.

Everyone else was just staring at the ashes or looking into the eyes of their respective other. I looked up at Edward. He had a hard look on his face as he looked at Tanya's remains.  
>It was silent. The only sounds coming from Kate, Carmen and Esme.<p>

"I'm not going to apologize for killing her." Austin said. We all looked at him.

"I will apologize for hurting her family. I truly am sorry. But she was really making me angry and if I hadn't have done it, someone else would have. They probably wouldn't be forgiven. I don't care if you guys hate me. I really don't give a flying fuck, but I wasn't going to let Edward or Emmett do it. That would be unforgivable in your eyes, so I knew I could do it and it wouldn't matter if you were mad."

I nodded, slowly and quietly making my way into Edward's arms. Said arms snaked around my waist a he held me to him.

"You ok?" He whispered into my hair. I nodded.

He kissed my head affectionately and I felt his cheek press into it after wards.  
>We all sat like that in what felt like eternity.<p>

"Bella!" Alice called from her place in my kitchen, "Time to go!"

I sighed and quickly did a once over of myself. My hair was in a loose ponytail; I had on mascara, eyeliner, a little lip gloss, and blush.

I was wearing a Hell Bunny Floral Skull Dress with a simple grey long sleeved cut off cropped denim jacket. I had on a pair of Black Matte Satin Slingback Platform heels, a Hernatite Wing Bling necklace, Metal Shard dangle earrings, and my fave ODM Black and Pink Rainbow Watch.  
>I grabbed my cute as hell Marvel Universe Messenger bag and took of downstairs.<p>

Edward was waiting for me, his faced graced with that gorgeous crooked smile I loved so much.

I grabbed his outstretched hand and whispered, "Hi."

Smooth Bella. Real smooth.

"Hello, Love. Ready to go?"

I nodded and he led me to his car.

On our way to school, we stopped to get gas. As he was paying, I felt the hairs on my neck prickle and I froze.

I was being watched.

I looked around casually and saw no one that would be looking at me. Everyone was human, and they were attending to their daily lives. I still had that feeling though.

Edward got into the car swiftly.

"Something wrong, Love?"

I looked around once more, studying everyone's faces closely. I've had that feeling before...I just don't remember where...I shivered involuntarily.

"Nothing, Edward."

When we pulled up to the school, talking ceased. I stepped out of the car and Edward came around quickly to help me. He grabbed my bag and took my hand, leading me over to Alice and the rest of the group.

"Hey, Belly, ready for another week of Fork's High?" Emmett bellowed, causing heads to turn towards us. Rose slapped the back off his wad and he winced.

"Holy shit, babe, don't be so fucking loud." She said.

"Aw, Rosie!"

I laughed and turned to Edward.

"I've got to go. See you in Biology?"

He nodded and pulled me against him.

"I love you." I whispered. He brought his lips to mine for a chaste peck.

"As I love you."  
>I smiled and said bye to everyone else before I turned and strutted through the front doors. The halls were full of students. I held my head high as I walked through the sea of people. The students stepped out of my way and didn't try to piss me off. I liked that. It made me feel powerful.<br>I opened my locker and started grabbing everything I needed. I smelt him before I saw him.

"Sorry, we haven't met. You were gone all week and you were only here for one day. Anyways, I'm Kyle."

I turned around and was assaulted with a pair of gorgeous grey eyes. I looked fully at their owner. The guy before me was 6'1 at the least with brown hair in a simple short hairstyle that swept to the side. His eyes sparkled at every moment. He was muscular; he obviously worked out. He had on dark worn jeans and a form fitting black tee. He was attractive for a human. I knew if I had been human, I would have dropped dead at the sight of him. Currently, that wasn't the case. One, I was already dead. Two, I had Edward and he was much more appealing then this guy, Kyle, I think his name is.

"Hello. I'm Bella." I said politely and shook his hand. He gave me a toothy grin that exposed his pearly whites.

"I know. Cullen's girl."

My smile dropped.  
>"I'd like to be addressed as 'Bella', not as 'Cullen's Girl'. Thanks." I said, turning away from him.<p>

He muttered, "Shit. Good fucking going Kyle." under his breath and started talking.

"Sorry, Bella."

I sighed and turned, giving him a small smile.

"It's ok."

He smiled and then offered to walk me to my next class and I agreed.

"So, how you liking Forks?"

I was about to answer when I met eyes with Edward. He smiled at me, his teeth shining, even in the cloudy weather. He was standing with Emmett in front of Em's locker.

"Actually," I told Kyle, not breaking mine and Edward's gaze, "it's the best thing that ever happened to me."


	14. Chapter 14

Today, Edward and I were going shopping for the Hell of it. We wanted to get out of the house; do something fun. Alice was pissed that we weren't taking her but I told her it's either Edward and I go and she doesn't go or I never go shopping with her again. She stopped pouting after that.

We pulled up to the Port Angeles mall and I eyed it warrily.

"It's ok, Love. I'll protect you." Edward said, seeing my warry glance at the fairly sized building ahead of us.

Edward chuckled and got out of the car. He came around to my side and opened my door for me, grabbing my hand and locking the car, we made our way to the front doors.

When we entered, my eyes were drawn to the first store on our right, Spencer's. I pulled Edward in it's direction.

"Time too shop." He muttered.

We had been to about eight shops and I was about to end up murdering someone. Numerous girls eye humped Edward on numerous occasions. Even store clerks. He didn't notice but I did. I gave each and every single girl a sinister glare that only a vampire can do. They all looked away quickly.

We were at a store called Charlotte Russe and I was buying Alice a gorgeous blue wrap dress. As I grabbed it, my phone dinged.

It was a message from Alice.

Thanks, Bella, I love it!

I laughed at my phone and put it back in my back pocket. Edward arched a brow at me.

"Alice." Is all I said. He nodded in understanding.

I took the dress up to the check out and I growled in frustration. A gorgeous girl with long brown hair, blue eyes, and a big bust was checking Edward out, passing him flirtatious glances. She looked at me with disqust.

"Did you find everything ok today?" She asked in a monotone, still starring at Edward.

"Yes, we did." I said, putting an emphasis on "we." She shot me a look.

She turned her attention back to Edward and smiled slutty at him.

"Anything else?" She purred.

That was the final straw.

I slammed my hand down on the desk and she jumped back, looking shocked.

"We found everything perfectly. What I don't find perfect is you EYE FUCKING and FLIRTING with MY Fiancee! If you want to keep that OBVIOUSLY fake nose of yours, you better back the fuck up, bitch, before I do some serious damage." Before she could say anything, Alice burst through the doors to the store.

I watched as the girl at the desk, named Leslie from her name tag, scurried over to Alice.

"Miss Cullen! What a surpirise! Shall I go get Tracy?"

"No. I'm just here to accompany my BROTHER and his Fiancee on there shopping today." She said, pointing to me and Edward.

Leslie froze.

"You brother?" She squeaked.

"Yes. And Bella, his Fiancee, my best friend."

Leslie turned too me and gave me a pleading look.

"Well, Alice, I believe you shouldn't shop here anymore. Leslie here was very rude today."

And with that, I grabbed Edward's hand, turned on my heel, and walked out of the shop, leaving a very flustered looking Leslie behind.

LATER THAT DAY

"Hey, Austin?" I called from my room. Austin was next to me in a second.

"Watcha want, bitch?" He said, picking at his nails. I flipped him off and he smirked at me, flipping me off right back.

"What do you want for Christmas?" I asked, turning to my closet and shifting through it, trying to find a decent tank top to wear on this sunny day.

Austin sighed and fell back on the bed, starring at the ceiling.

"A mate." He said solemnly.

I felt my heart tug on its strings and I turned to face him.

"We both know I can't do that, babe." I said gently. **(AN: Bella and Austin DO NOT and will NEVER get together, Bella will call anyone that she's close to 'babe'."**

Austin's eyes were full of venom as he chewed his lip, deep in thought.

"I've been a vampire for some time now and I haven't met him_. _The _one._ I'm gay, Bells. I'm not going to go straight, for anyone, never. And they're obviously no other gay vampires out there. What am I going to do, die alone? I can't die alone! I'm to sexy for that!" He said, raising his voice at the end.

I couldn't help rolling my eyes. So dramatic, this boy.

"Austin, you'll find someone. I mean, come on, your _Austin_ for God's sakes. Your pretty fucking close to perfect and anyone would be lucky as fuck to have you. I'm sure you can turn any hot, sexy vampire man gay with just one look."

Austin looked at me happily.

"Really?" He asked, a look of joy on his face.

"Really. Now enough with the heavy, whore bag. OH, and," I leaned over and smacked the back of his head really hard, "self confidence bitch."

"What the fuck?!" He yelled, holding the back of his head, wincing.

"I beat some self confidence in you." I said, shrugging my shoulders. I turned back to my closet.

I didn't hear him pounce. He jumped up and dove at me, wrapping his arms around my waist and knocking us sideways into my dresser. I laughed and wriggled under him, grabbing his nipples and yelling "TITTIE TWISTER!"

He yelled and rolled off me. Before I could do anything else, Edward had Austin by his throat, holding him against the wall. He was snarling and hissing, tightening his fingers slowly. Austin didn't struggle but simply grabbed Edward's hands and to prevent them from popping his head off.

"If you ever touch my Bella again, I swear I will-."

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN." I yelled, my hands on my hips.

Edward turned his head to me slowly, a look of terror spreading on his face.

"Y-yes Love?" He squeaked.

"You put him down. Right. This. Minute." I said, deadly calm.

Edward's face hardened again at my words.

"No! This son of a bitch-."

"_Excuse_ me? What did you just say to me?"

Edward saw his mistake and quickly threw Austin to the ground.

"Love, I'm sorry-."

"You just said NO to ME?" I yelled, my voice full of astonishment.

"Yes, but-."

"No! Goodbye, Edward."

I turned and ran out of the house and into the forest. I heard Edward running behind me, calling my name.

I was pissed. Beyond pissed, even. No one had ever said no to me. I always got what I wanted. Always. And it made me mad, though I knew it was wrong.

I pushed my legs harder and got lost in the forest, heading towards God knows where.

After a while, I had lost Edward and slowed down to a slight jog. I noticed a small opening in front of me and I was curious.

It was a hiking trail I realized with further inspection. It was obviously worn and had been recently used from the fresh smell of human and dog blood wafting around it.

"She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes. . . . "

My head snapped up to the singing of a man walking around the turn of the trail. I quickly jumped onto a tree above me and froze.

The smell of fresh blood swirled around me and beckoned me to it. I covered my mouth and nose forcefully, but it didn't help.

"Oh, she'll be comin' round the mountain when she comes!" The man sung, oblivious to me in the tree.

Go, kill! Kill!

The monster inside of me consumed me in that moment, thrashing its way up my body to my brain, possessing it. I couldn't fight it; the blood lust was to strong. The man was to close.

I instantly jumped on top of him. He crumpled to the ground under my weight, his ribs obviously shattered. When he focused on me, his eyes widened.

"Are...are you an angel?" He whispered, the pain in his body forgotten for the moment. He was to stunned by my beauty to care.

"No..." I whispered, caressing his cheek.

I leaned down close to him; so close, my lips almost engulfed his ear. I smiled evilly and whispered to him.

"I'm the devil."

I snapped his neck in one quick movement and drained him dry, the blood flow feeling as good as a druggie using marijuana after a long withdraw. My body relaxed and when he was drained, I sat back my heels and patted my tummy.

I starred at the lifeless body, the blood lust still swirling in my head. After what seemed like forever, I heard the sound of foot falls coming toward me. My head snapped in it's direction and I stood up.

Edward burst through the trees and when he saw me, bloody and frantic looking, and the body, drained and lifeless, he gasped.

The blood lust faded instantly and I was confused.

"Edward? Edward, what is it?"

He walked toward me slowly, staring behind me. Confused, I turned around and saw the body.

"Oh God.." I gasped, bringing my hands to clutch my face. I felt something slick on my face and I wiped it off and looked at my hand.

Bright red and still warm blood.

His blood.

"Not again...no...please...let this be a dream..."

I fell to my knees, my body wracking with sobs, holding myself.

Edward fell next to me, rocking me back and forth. He didn't bother to tell me it'll be alright. He knew it was a lie.

"Edward...kiss it all better...make it go away..." I sobbed.

I looked up at the body of the man. He probably had a wife and kids, waiting for him at home. Parent's, brother's, sister's...

"Make it go away..."


	15. Chapter 15

We took the man's body and gave him a proper burial in a gorgeous meadow a few miles from the house. Maybe not so proper because it was only the Cullen family and my Coven. Carlisle read a few passages from the Bible, then said a few passing words. I was the only one to speak. I stepped up next to the small resting place we built for him and repeated what I had replaying in my brain the whole day.

I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry. You probably had a family and I took you from them. From your friend's and family and loved one's. I'm so sorry. Please, rest in peace and let God take care of you.

I stepped back into Edward's arms and turned my face into his chest.

That was good, Love. He murmured in my ear. I could only nod.

That night, Edward and I were laying on Edward's bed, cuddling and talking about nothing in particular. He was playing with a strand of my hair, carelessly running it through is fingers.

I love you. I whispered, looking into his golden eyes. He smiled, his eyes getting all crinkly around the edges.

You know it.

His lips connected with mine and I felt electricity run through my body, igniting a different kind of fire. A need that could only be satisfied one way.

Our tongues danced, fighting for dominance. He won, obviously, and with my newborn strength, I pulled him atop me.

Edward. I gasped as his lips connected with my neck. I unconsciously wrapped my legs around his hips and grinded into him. He moaned softly and nibbled on my ear.

Please, Edward, now. I whispered, tugging at his shirt. He stopped and pulled away, looking me in the eyes.

Are you sure? He breathed.

I nodded and pulled him back to me.

I sat in Alice's room the next morning as she straightened my hair.

So how was it? She asked nonchalantly. I looked at her in confusion.

How was what? I asked, watching as she turned to her vanity and grabbed some makeup products from one of the overly stuffed drawers.

You know. The sex with Edward. How was it?

I spluttered and gasped, probably looking like a fish out of water trying to breathe. She grinned and tapped her temple.  
>Physic, bitches. Now how was it?<p>

I sighed and looked away, starring at the wall, lost in thought.

It was. . . . . . . . wow. Amazing. I breathed dreamily. Alice giggled and rolled her eyes.

I bet. I could hear you from 5 miles out in the forest. Alice laughed.

WHAT?! I yelled, shooting up from the chair.

Relax! Your going to mess up you makeup and besides, I was kidding.

I sighed and relief and plopped back down in the chair, shooting her a glare. She flipped me off and finished up the touches on my makeup.

After I was dressed and ready, we headed down to Christopher to meet up with Rose, who was going to drive him today. When I saw her, I laughed. She was impatiently tapping her foot and shooting longing glances at the car. When she saw me, she ran up to me, grabbed the keys, and was in the car in a matter of seconds, reeving the engine.

Edward was with Carlisle at the hospital today, so he got to miss out on school. Emmett was in Port Angeles with Jasper, deciding they needed a break from school. So, it was only Rose, Alice and me today.

Hey Bella. Kyle called, catching up with my fast pace.

Hey Kyle. I said, rummaging though my new Blood on the Dance Floor back pack.

Where's Cullen- Edward? He asked, catching himself at the last minute. I smiled a little. He caught on quick.

He's helping his Dad at the hospital today. You know, for college credits.

Oh, that's cool. How long you guys been together? I stopped and stared at him, suddenly warry.

A few months.

How long is a few months?

Awhile.

Oh, that's nice.

Cut the shit, Kyle. What do you really want? I snapped. He sighed and gave me a pleading look.

Bella...I want you to go on a date with me this Friday, no if's, and's, or but's. 


	16. Chapter 16

"No. No, no, no, no, no and NO. You really think I would go out with you when I'm obviously in LOVE with Edward?" I screeched, moving my hands whilst I talked. He held his hands up in surrender and stepped back.

"Okay, damn, that came out WAY wrong. Jessica and Mike invited me to see a movie with them and I need someone to go with so I don't feel like a third wheel. Oh, come on Bella! Please?" He begged when he saw me shake my head.

"Bellaaaaaa." He whined, tugging on my backpack as I walked away. I moaned and whirled to face him.

"Let me see what Edward says." I said reluctantly, rubbing my arm awkwardly. Kyle smiled and nodded, hugging me then letting go when he saw my expression.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Shut the fuck up and go to class, kid."

Kyle gave me a small wave and walked off, a little spring in his step.

"It'll go great, you know." Alice says, popping up next to me. I jumped a little; she was the only one I knew that could make a vampire scared.

"What?"

"The movie with Kyle. I''ve sorted through the possibilities and in almost everyone, it turns out great. Kyle's not planning on molesting you, Bella. Yes, he likes you,, but he knows you just want to be friends. You should go."

"ALMOST every one. What happens in the one that doesn't turn out good?"

Alice hesitated, reluctant to go on. I nudged her and she sighed.

"Edward shows up and tries to hurt Kyle. BUT," She said hurriedly, seeing the expression on my face, "That's only if you go into bitch mode about Kyle buying you popcorn. You yell at him after he asks you for the fourth time and you walk away, so he grabs your shoulder. Edward will be waiting in the forest a few miles out and he will be reading Kyle's mind so he will know Kyle's every move."

"So, your saying...?"

"To not be a bitch." She laughed, walking ahead of me. I caught up to her.

"Where's Rose?" I asked, glancing around the crowded hallway. Alice stopped at her locker to grab some papers.

"She's at Mr. Greg's office, trying to see if he will give her some extra credit points for some project." She said dismissively, organizing the papers into her purse.

The bell rang, making everyone in the hallway scurry like frightened cockroaches. I grabbed Alice's hand and we made our way to our first period class.

Rose sat down in her usual seat at lunch, throwing her purse onto the table with unnecessary force. Alice didn't look up, just kept reading her magazine. I, on the other hand, nodded at Rose.

"What's wrong with you. Panties in a wad?" I asked, making Alice snort unladylike.

Rose glared at me and whipped out her phone, texting rapidly.

"No. I'm pissed the fuck off." She growled, locking her phone and throwing in on her bag.

"Well, thanks for that tid bit of info, Captain Obvious." I snarked at her. Rose moaned at flipped me off, putting her head in her hands.

"Emmett wont be home tonight and tonight was her and Emmett's 'play' time." Alice said to me, smirking a little. I shuddered and watched as Rose screwed her face up in disapproval at Alice's announcement.

"That sucks." I laughed, picking at my apple. Rose nodded with a solemn look.

Alice finally looked up, putting her magazine in her bag.

"How do you think I feel? My Jazzy won't be home either." Alice pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Wait, why?" I asked in confusion.

"I had a vision of two vampires coming here, to our house. I don't know why, but they will be here in a day or two. Emmett and Jazz went to meet up with them. They had red eyes in the vision, so we

couldn't let them get near the city without supervision." Alice answered.

"Well, who are they?"

Alice shrugged.

"I don't know, that's the thing. Like, they are only letting me see bits and pieces..."

"That's weird." I said, leaning back in my chair. Rose nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Anyways, Edward will be home tonight, so enjoy it, lucky bitch."

"Edward," I gasped as he rolled off me, both of us panting unnecessarily from our _activities_, "I need to tell you something."

Before I could go on, he interrupted.

"Yes, you can go with Kyle, as long as you bring Austin."

I sat up and stared at him unbelieving. He smiled at me and nudged me in a laying position.

"Okay..." I said warily. Edward laughed.

"Don't worry Love," He kissed my head, "I'm okay with it. Alice got to me before I could even finish seeing her vision."

I nodded, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Okay. And yeah, I'll bring Austin. It'll be good for him, getting out of the house and all."

"Yeah," Edward murmured, kissing my neck, "Now, where were we..."


	17. Chapter 17

Black skinny's, red Harley Quinn tee, and black heeled boots. Hair half in a ponytail pined behind my head, silver heart necklace, red lipstick and smokey eye makeup. Black slouch bag, silver bangles and iPod headphones hanging out of my shirt.

That's what Alice made me wear to the movie tonight.

I glared at my reflection. I looked good and I knew that. But Alice made me look to good. Kyle is probably going to eye hump me when he see's me, making Austin go bitch mode on him.

I trudged down the stairs, seeing Austin ready to go.

Austin, looking as hot as ever, was wearing a Blood on the Dance Floor Dinnertime tee with white jeans and a pair of timberland's. His hair was up in a high ponytail and he had in bright green colored contacts, close to his human colored eyes. Gucci glasses donned his face.

"Let's get this over with." I muttered, giving Edward a lingering kiss, then grabbing Austin's wrist and leading pulling him over to his brand new hot red Lamborghini Mercy, compliments of Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, and I hopped in the passenger seat.

"Drive, drive, drive!" I yelled, laughing. He laughed along with me and we pulled out of the driveway and speed down the dark street to the movies.

…...

"What do you want to drink, Bella?" Kyle asked, rubbing his hands on the side's of his jeans. I watched as his tongue flicked out and licked his plump pink lips. Lips. Edward's lips. Edward's lips on my-

"Bella?"

"Oh, um, Coke is okay, thanks." I breathe shakily.

He asked the vendor for two large cokes and a medium popcorn.

"You okay," He glanced at me from the corner of his eye, "you seem pretty shaky."

I nodded, "Oh yeah. I'm fine, it's just...I haven't seen a scary movie in a while. And this movie, Paranormal Activity, is supposed to be SCARY." I lied quickly, trying to hide the fact I was as horny as a teenage boy on Prom night. Kyle nodded, and grabbed the food, leading us over to Jessica, Mike, and Austin. No one minded that Austin was here. I told him he was my cousin coming to visit for a few weeks and I had to bring him. They were all very intimidated by him, though.

"You guys ready?" I asked, shoving my hands in my back pockets.

Mike and Jessica nodded, Kyle muttered a "yup," and Austin shook his head.

"Nah, I'm going to hang here for a minute. Get;s some food and stuff." Austin said. Everyone but me sighed in relief and made there way to the doors to the movie room.

"Austin, you good bro?" I asked. Austin nodded.

"I'm fine. Go on." He gestured to the doors. I smiled at him and walked away to catch up with the group, praying Austin would be okay.

…...

**Austin's POV**

There he stood.

The man of my dreams.

My mate.

Tall, jet black hair, sparkly golden eyes, pink lips and pale as fuck. He was a vampire and he was just _perfect._

He was wearing a Asking Alexandra Gambler tee with these SEXY rude black cloud wash super skinny jeans that fit over his perfect hips perfectly. HE also wore these gorgeous Demona Disorder combat boots that just screamed "dangerous."

I knew he was a vampire by his posture; tense, aggravated and dangerous. He stood in a corner, typing furiously on his phone, cursing under his breath.

I could smell his sweet aroma from where I stood and I instantly wanted him. To protect him and hold him and love him.

I cleared my throat as I stared him down. His head snapped up and looked around. His eyes fell on a cute human guy walking past him and he checked him out. I growled and his eyes met mine.

The world stopped.

He smiled at me, dangerously. I smirked back at him and curled my finger at him, a true "come hither" gesture. I walked backwards, and he walked toward me, stepping when I stepped, breathing when I breathed.

I walked into the bathroom and sat on the sink. I smelled him before I saw him. As soon as he walked in, I jumped up, locked the door, knocked him to the floor and sat on top of him.

"I'm Austin." I purred. He smiled seductively, and whispered, "I'm Jake."

I smiled and kissed him shoulder.

"Well, Jake. Your mine now."

I kissed his lips.

"Somehow, Austin, I'm okay with that."


	18. Chapter 18

The lights in the movie room dimmed and I relaxed into my chair, the smell of blood floating around me. I was under control; Jasper had practically bathed me with the opposite of blood lust before I left, making me wrinkle my nose in disgust at the different aromas floating off of people.

We found out that the man I had killed on the hiking trail was my signer, making me feel less horrible about the death. I learned that whenever a vampire encounters their signer, vegetarian or not, they lose their grip on insanity and attack the signer instantly. Emmett told me about his encounter with his signer; a woman of twenty three. The minute Emmett smelled her, the poor girl was dead before she could blink.

The movie was pretty intense, nothing actually frightening. Kyle jumped every two seconds though, so I did too, just to make him feel better. He didn't try to hold my hand or put his arm around my shoulder, making me like him a little more. He really wanted to be friends, I guess.

Jessica screamed or yelped every single FUCKING time something happened. It was so annoying. She only did it so Mike would "protect" her and pay attention to her. I mean, honestly, come the fuck on now. Don't act so girly. Try to be more discreet about it.

When the lights finally turned back on, I stood up quickly, I knocked over the empty popcorn bowl on Kyle's lap. I smiled sheepishly at him and he just waved it off.

"In a hurry?" He said, picking it up.

"Yeah, I want to go find Austin." I said. He shuddered and nodded.

"I'll be back."

I walked out of the room and into the long hallway that led to the main part of the theater.

As I was passing one of the doors that was marked "Janitor" I heard noises that made me pause.

"Ohhhhh, ung, JAKE! JAKE! My God...please, yes, yes yes, OH GOD yes!"

A look of horror came onto my face and I gagged, covering my mouth.

"Austin...baby...damn, shit, fuck, OH! Yes, oh Austin, _harder_!"

I shook my head in disgust and brought my fist on the door, banging on it twice.

"Austin, you dirty whore, it's Bella. I'll be in the car. Er...finish up here fast." I scurried away quickly, hopping to rid of the dirty images passing my brain.

…...

"Were home! And we brought a surprise!" I called into the house. Every one came into the living room where they met Jake. They all loved him, of course. I did a lot.

Edward tugged on my shirt and I went with him to our room. He sat on the bed and pulled me in his lap, playing with my hair.

"How was it?"

"Hmm?"

"The movie. How was it?"

"Fine."

"Bella," Edward sighed, rubbing his hands on his face, "I need to tell you something. I don't know how your going to react..."

I grabbed his face, searching his eyes.

"What is it, Babe?"

"The vampires that are coming...well...Bella, they might be...Bella those vampires are your parents."


End file.
